Pandora's Box
Description: Defeating Pandora is getting harder than expected. Where are these enemies coming from!? *Task Objective - Defeat: Priest*3, Wolf Rider*6, Berserker*2, Shaman*3, Archangel*3, Succubus*1 *Task Reward - 6900 Gold, 1380 Crystals, 1850 Exp, 1 MOJO sh wr nj p k sh wr nj p k sh wr nj p k sh wr nj p k sh wr nj p k sh wr nj p k lost on knight Suggestion Berserker: Hero level 8 (hp: 630, atk: 38, def: 6) no spells used shaman lvl 4, archangel lvl 3, priest lvl 5, wolf rider lvl 4, footman lvl 6 Losses: 6 footman Hero Level: 8 (1300 HP and 14 Defense) Used Items: Evil-Bone-Set and Royal Prince with Royal Clover and Evil Dragon Heart Used Spells: Mystical Blast, Demon Blast and Deep Purple. Lost: 3*Troll and 2 *Footmen (Grenock 08:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC)) Hero Level:''' 6 (660 HP, 25 Attack, 5 Defense) '''Used Items: Full Silver Armor Used Spells: '''None '''Total Lost: 4 Knights and 4 Priests (Contributed by Acd0) Works with Behemoth (1050 hp, 26 attack, 5 defense) Lost only 2 knights -Carpetmouse Suggestion Behemoth: Suggestion 1 Hero: Behemoth (lev 6: HP 920; ATT 25; DEF 5). Used Spells: Shattering Strike Unit lost: 4 knights, 6 priest by Sponge13 Did not work for me, lost everything even with more spells 'Suggestion 2 :' Hero: '''Level 6 (935 HP, 23 Attack, 5 Denfense) '''Equip: '''Iron Spaulders, Iron Wristbands, Iron Hammer, Helmet of Berserker, Armor of Fury '''Spell: '''Shattering Strike '''Formation: Unit Lost: '''4 Knight, 2 Footman, 2 Troll, 6 Priest, 6 Mage, 2 Wolf, 2 Shaman '''Suggested by EngineerZ totaly lost... 'Suggestion 3 :' Casualties : None lvl`s: Priest lvl.5, Wolf Rider lvl.3, Shaman lvl.2 Hero : lvl.7, 1345 HP, 32 ATT, 7 DEF Spells: Shattering Strike Edited By Alfadir //Confirm 'Suggestion 4:' Hero Level: '''6 Behemoth HP 900 - At 23 - Df 4, '''Used Spells: '''Shattering Strike '''Formation: S W W M P K K S W W M P K K S W W M P H H S W W M P H H S W W M P K K S W W M P K K ''Ca''sualties: 4xP, 2xM, 4xK By Keri21 totally worked : casualities : 3xK , 1P By JSaranghaeSoshi Thanks a lot, it's worked ;) By kubjola: casualties: 3xP, 3xK By MunLord: Casualties : 2xK By Metinash : Worked . Casualities : 2xK 1xP By: Hermanator1023 By: Zequanox : Thx, Casualities 1xK S W W M P K K S W W M P K K S W W M P H H S W W M P H H S W W M P K K S W W M P A A What are the A A? I used another knight there. Lost 4xP, 4xK and 1xM...thanks Lost 4priests, 4knights and 1mage 'Suggestion for ANY HERO:' 'Suggestion 1' Units: Knights(lv4) Priest(lv4) Archangel(lv2) Wolf Rider (lv3) I lost 4 knights and 2 priests 'Suggestion 2' No Hero : (816g 745c 228exp 39hexp) Casualties : 1 mage, 1 priest lvl`s: Shalan lvl.3, Iron Wheel lvl.2, Priest lvl.4, Wolf Rider lvl.4 Edited By Alfadir Suggestion Succubus: Used Items: ? Used Spells: ? I have completed this task with the following troops, my Hero is Sucubus. By SylviaA Succubus Suggestion 2: Succubus with 390 HP, 22 Attack. '''Used Items: '''Ivy Horns, Ivy Garment, Ivy Wings, Unicorn Wristbands, Wheel of Fate '''Used Spells: '''Archer Spirit Here is the formation: Lost all but the hero, the priest behind her, and a single shaman. SPAM Archer spirit, and don't forget the priest behind the hero, it's critical. -By Keevee (Template borrowed from SylviaA) Suggestion 3: mine is just simple. Kill all with wolfrider still alive and also mage only 2 or 3 died. by the way. i didnt used any spell for this.. By Keri21 ^ this works perfectly for Succubus, lost 1 mage and all troll/foot. Other Tasks: Tasks Overview Recruit Tasks Build Tasks Daily Quests Category:Pandora's Box Category:Tasks Category:Little Empire Category:Berserker Category:Berserker Weapons Category:Berserker Items Category:Behemoth Category:Behemoth Weapons Category:Behemoth Items Category:Succubus Category:Succubus Items Category:Succubus Weapons Category:Fighter Category:Mojo Category:Battles Category:Footman Category:Troll Category:Troll Cyborg Category:Mage Category:Priest Category:Wolf Rider Category:Knight Category:Iron Wheel Category:Archer Category:Ninja